


Sunday brothers

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sunday mornings, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allowed myself a short break from study, this is what come out of it. Not much to say about it really, other than: it's Sunday, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday brothers

Thanks for watching!


End file.
